


Enlazados

by SungBambu



Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys' Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SungBambu/pseuds/SungBambu
Summary: Kieran y Mark nunca tuvieron la posibilidad de elegirse, siendo lanzados a la cacería demasiado jóvenes. Podría esto no importarle al nephilim... podría ser lo que le agobia.





	Enlazados

Enlazados

 

Cada vez que ocurría, su mente susurraba como una nana infantil, que así pasaran los años sobre él, no podría olvidar esa sensación. Era como si su cuerpo hubiera sido azotado repentinamente por una ola, dejando tras ella su piel hormigueante, luego de haber creído inocentemente que solo se estaba adentrando en un río tranquilo. Doloroso de un modo peculiar, sin embargo, demasiado familiar y placentero para dejarlo. Era como hundir las manos en el plumaje de un salvaje cisne negro y sus labios tocando el rocío que quedaba sobre el pasto por la mañana para transformarse repentinamente en las llamas de una hoguera que te salvaba del frío en el invierno. Era lanzarse por un acantilado a ojos cerrados y descubrir unos brazos sosteniéndole para que no cayera. O para que no cayera solo.  
Los besos de Kieran se sentían así, con dolor y angustia, como dos hombres sedientos en el desierto que habían divisado un manantial; con necesidad y fervor, como los jóvenes que eran, descubriendo lo que era el amor en las manos del otro.

Sus manos despertaban el fuego en su cuerpo y si era del cielo o del infierno no podía discernirlo, porque ser parte hada significaba tener sangre de ángel y demonio corriendo caliente por sus venas. No era algo que ocupara su mente en esos momentos, de cualquier manera, solo podía sentir y seguir sus movimientos como si su amante fuera la corriente arrastrándolo hasta lo más profundo y olvidado del océano. Lo maravilloso de una tormenta estaba en medio de los dos, cubiertos con la manta gruesa que parecía estar siempre tibia sobre sus pieles.

Le encantaba probar los cielos y el viento en su boca, sentir las estrellas tras sus párpados brillando de modo cegador y hermoso mientras deslizaba su camisa llena de cortes y agujeros fuera de su torso, revelando la piel del color de la nieve, pero con la calidez del sol de media tarde entibiando su cuerpo. Era la mezcla del hierro en la lengua, mezclado con las más dulces frutas de aquella tierra encantada. La agonía del deseo mientras se le niega lo que más quiere para ser entregado al final con una sonrisa hermosa y arrogante.

Juraría por el Ángel que no estaba seguro de recordar fielmente los días en la cacería sin tener al príncipe a su lado, contando historias de la Corte de la corona a la mitad, con su voz tomando la belleza de los arroyos mientras su cabello le daba a conocer los sentimientos que despertaban en su corazón los recuerdos. La ira, la nostalgia… el dolor.  
Y podía jurar también que podía sentir en sus relatos un poco de amor, pero hacia él que era su oyente. Desde el primer beso que habían compartido, Mark le había entregado una parte de su corazón, reservada solo para él, diferente a la que guardaba el cariño y amor por sus hermanos y él le había abierto una parte que se había cerrado ante la indiferencia y los insultos de su propia familia.

Y lo amaba. Se encargaba de decírselo entre susurros cada noche antes de caer dormido abrazado a su torso, con sus caballos buscando la mejor hierba antes de que el amanecer les alcanzara una vez más y tuvieran que sobrevolar desiertos y bosques buscando los lastimeros sonidos de las guerras sin sentido para recoger a los caídos en batalla, tomando sus pertenencias para dar tributo a la corte y su sangre alimentando los ríos de Feéra.  
Y se sentía amado. Kieran no podía mentir y era demasiado joven para haber aprendido las artes del engaño de su pueblo como para que dudara de sus sentimientos ni por el tiempo que tardaba en pestañear.

Juntos eran oscuridad y luz mezclándose de modo armonioso, compensando las debilidades del otro de modo que casi olvidaban que podían tropezar si se llegaban a alejar. Confiaban tanto en el equipo que formaban que no se daban cuenta de la dependencia que estaban creando, como cadenas invisibles. A veces también olvidaban que eran solo niños a los ojos de sus mundos, cometiendo errores simples que desembocaban en grandes peleas.  
La voz de Kieran entonces se convertía en truenos y sus ojos en relámpagos que le atormentaban, Mark se volvía hierro frío y espinas dañando el orgullo del príncipe. Pero sin importar que lo había provocado, acababan en los brazos del otro, tomándose con hambre y sanando con caricias y palabras empapadas con amor las mismas heridas que habían infringido. Se amaban del modo en el que puedes herir y hacer feliz al otro en las mismas proporciones, con un tira y afloja que les acercaba de manera asfixiante, pero encontrando el oxígeno entre los besos, sintiendo que su corazón y su cuerpo volvían a funcionar con normalidad cuando todo en ellos volvía a encajar.

No existía entre los cielos alguien más a quien amar, la posibilidad de detenerse y darse cuenta de que, aunque parecían ser los vendajes de sus mismas heridas, las cicatrices iban quedando como recuerdos silenciosos que en cualquier momento iban a ser vistas. Serían sacadas a la luz eventualmente para mostrar la verdad, y la verdad era que se aferraban el uno al otro sin importarles que las uñas les hicieran sangrar la piel.

Separarse de él se había sentido igual que haber quedado ciego, llevando las manos al frente sin saber si caería o se encontraría con una pared. Durante tanto tiempo habían sido solo ellos dos peleando a espada y flechas, guiándose con las estrellas y escuchando el cuerno de Gwyn que se sentía perdido en un lugar donde alguna vez todo fue familiar y su corazón sentía la falta de su príncipe.  
Le calmaba el llevarse la mano al cuello, rozando con sus dedos el regalo que le había hecho el chico de ojos de noche y luz de luna, sabiendo que desde donde estaba él le tenía en sus pensamientos.  
No podía mentir, pero aunque hubiese podido estaba seguro de que podía decir lo mismo que cuando era el unseelie su única compañía, amigo y confidente… Te amo.

Sin importar que cadenas le ataran a él, eslabones forjados de miedo, tristeza y soledad, su corazón latía fuerte de solo pensarle. Extrañaba su voz y su compañía al girarse buscándole con la mirada hasta que recordaba que no estaba allí.  
Necesitaba que sus cuerpos se encontraran en la marea alta, agitándose como el océano espantando a los barcos para acabar como espuma en la orilla, acunándose con una suavidad que contrastaba con el porte orgulloso y elegante del noble. Calmando sus pesadillas con magia, con las fibras de oro enredadas entre sus largos dedos.  
Había algo en Kieran que siempre iba a mantener entre sus recuerdos atados a todo lo que le hacía sentir, así comprobara con los años que eran las casualidades y no el destino el que los había puesto en el mismo camino.


End file.
